


Cheers!

by katychan666



Series: #SaveShadowhunters [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Idk I'm just so happy and just embrace the crazy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec and Magnus celebrating Shadowhunters winning on PCA. Yep. That's it. That's the plot.





	Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaaah I'm just so happy for Harry and Shelby ❤❤❤❤❤  
> And and and and they wooooon  
> Ahhhhh  
> Its ok. I'm ok. Not.

Magnus heard a loud yelp from the living room and he quickly hurried inside because it sounded like Alec being under attack. However, he found Alec sitting on the couch, having his phone in his hands and he couldn't stop screaming because he was just too excited, Magnus walking over him as he was interested to see why his boyfriend was in a middle of a freak out. Whatever it was, it had to be big to get Alec so excited and he sat onto the couch, Alec's hand shaking and he dropped the phone. “Alexander? You feeling okay?” asked Magnus, concerned and the Shadowhunter was able only to nod, then stuff his face into the pillow, which muffled his excited screams.

 

“Magnus!” screamed Alec and his voice was an octave higher than Magnus was used to and he started laughing as Alec came closer to him, grabbing the phone and he then showed the screen to his boyfriend, whose eyes widened when he saw what Alec was freaking out before and a huge grin spread across his face. “We won!” yelled Alec and then wrapped his arms around the warlock as he squeezed him tightly to himself and he couldn't stop screaming. After months and months of bad news, finally something good happened. “And four out of five categories that we've been nominated in,” said Alec and Magnus hugged him back, pushing Alec back against the couch and continued to scroll through the feed.

 

“Wow,” said Magnus and he couldn't stop smiling as his heart was melting from happiness and he shook his head. “Our fans really are amazing,” he said and Alec quickly nodded. Oh, yeah. The famdom was no joke and Alexander gave Magnus a happy kiss, Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw another amazing news. “Harold won the award for best bisexual representation role and best male actor,” he said and his eyes glowed with pride.

 

“As expected. He's playing  _ you  _ after all. The most fabolous and hot warlock ever,” said Alec and Magnus burst into loud laughter, kissing Alec again and he let out a little excited scream when he saw another amazing news.

 

“Harold is gonna be a father,” said Magnus and Alec perked up at the news.

 

“What? Seriously? Show me,” said Alec and Magnus turned the phone to him and the hunter happily clapped. “Oh wow! Today is totally his day,” he said and pressed his lips together. “This day will be marked as Shumbara day,” he said happily and Magnus started laughing. But he had to admit it, Alexander was right and he couldn't stop smiling as he kept going through the feed, which was filled with posts of positivity and he sighed happily.

 

“Their baby will be so lucky. And adorable,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, then perked up and the warlock smiled when he was that Alec had something to say. “Yes?” asked Magnus and Alec smiled.

 

“When will we have babies, Magnus?” asked Alec curiously and Magnus chuckled. Ah, yes. This talk again and he just shrugged. “I mean… I wanna adopt a bunch of babies with you on screen. We deserve it, the fans do as well,” said Alec and pouted as he glared at his phone. “I mean four awards! Four! Now bad for a cancelled show, huh?” asked Alec as he was still bitter that the show hadn't been picked up as of yet and Magnus gave him a little kiss on top of his adorable pouty lips.

 

“After February, we'll get picked up. You'll see,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec slowly nodded. “And then we'll continue to win even more awards and continue our legacy. It'll live long after the show will be done for good. You'll see,” said Magnus, because he was confident in his words and Alec slowly nodded in the end and smiled as he kept reading through the feed. Ah, yes, he was truly happy. November 11th was going to be special day in his boom from that point on was what Alec decided on.

 

“You're right,” said Alec as he wasn't going to allow himself to slip back into his grumpy mood. He was far too happy to be actually bothered and he grinned when he remembered how wild the fandom was when they released the sneak peak. He snuggled up against his boyfriend and rested his head on top of Magnus’ chest and smiled when he was able to hear his boyfriend's calm heartbeat and he bit into his lower lip.

 

“In the upcoming season,” said Magnus and Alec looked up at him. “We should have more steamy  scenes on screen. I mean all the drama is good too, but I would appreciate it if we would get to show our fans how steamy things can get in between us,” said Magnus and Alec flushed up to his ears when he heard that and he just ducked his head down.

 

“I think they know,” stammered Alec and shuddered when he remembered reading the fan made stories about them and it was scary how much details people knew about them. “I-I've seen the fanart and fanfictions,” said Alec and Magnus looked down at him. The look on Alec's face was hilarious and he started laughing. “I mean… the porn they write is-”

 

“Impressive, isn't it? As expected of our fans,” said Magnus and then started laughing harder, Alec rolling his eyes. “Don't roll your eyes at me, I've seen you secretly reading them on your phone, pretending you were texting Jace,” teased Magnus and Alec looked at him.

 

“You knew?!”

 

“Of course,” said Magnus and winked. “Nothing gets by me,” he said and waggled his eyebrows, Alec flushing up to his ears. It was scary how well Magnus knew him and just stared down. “Maybe you're even writing some of your own,” said Magnus and winked, Alec's jaw dropping and he quickly shook his head.

 

“No I don't,” said Alec, which was a lie.

 

“Liar,” said Magnus and started laughing. “Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I've read what you wrote and let me tell you, darling, that was freaking hot,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows and winked, Alec smiling as he was happy Magnus of all people liked his little fantasies that he would write from time to time. “Though you always make Jace suffer in your stories and I love you for it,” said Magnus and Alec snorted. Yep, Jace always got attacked by ducks in his stories and Magnus shook his head. “You're such a dork,” said Magnus and Alec quieted him down with a kiss. 

 

“Well,” stammered Alec and Magnus kept laughing, shaking his head and then he went back to Twitter. “We need to celebrate,” said Alec all of the sudden and Magnus nodded. Oh, he was game. They needed to celebrate such an important day after all and he quickly summoned champagne and two classes, sitting up and Alec cheered  when Magnus popped the bottle open.

 

“To us, such an amazing couple,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, clinking their glasses together. “And for the awards that we totally deserved,” said the warlock and the Shadowhunter nodded in agreement. “And to Harold and his beautiful,” wife he added, Alec smiling at they shared another kiss before emptying their glasses and continued celebrating.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a masterpiece wasn't it?


End file.
